nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Niclo
| birth_place = Paris, France | instrument = Vocals | genre = classical, French variety | occupation = Singer, actor | label = Universal | website = http://www.vincentniclo.com/ }} Vincent Niclo (born in Paris on 6 January 1975) is a French light pop tenor singer. Musical theatre Vincent Niclo comes from a family of artists and was interested in theatre and took courses at the Cours Florent acting school particularly with Raymond Acquaviva. He also followed courses at Simon and trained at Actor Studio. He also studied modern dance. His first role in theatre was in Renaître à Bogota, a play by Marthe Vandenberg. He also acted in a number of television films and series like Sous le soleil, Extrême Limite, Nestor Burma and a role in cinema in Place Vendôme directed by Nicole Garcia. After meeting Thierry Dran at the Paris Opera, he furthered his singing techniques and ended with a role in the musical Titanic in its French version where he played Jim Farrel, followed by other roles in musicals Tristan and Iseult playing Tristan, double roles as Romeo in Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour and as Rhett Butler in Autant en emporte le vent. He also developed a solo singing career. Vincent Niclo toured in 2006 giving a series of concerts accompanied by a symphonic orchestra and 150 musicians and choir singers in Night of the Proms and released an album the same year Un nom sur mon visage with moderate success. Vincent Niclo and Red Army Choir MVD Returning to classic music, he sang with Red Army Choir - MVD Ensemble, Russian official Troupes under the Ministry of the Interior and headed by General Eliseev, (les Chœurs de l'Armée rouge in French). After Vincent Niclo met the ensemble officials in Moscow. General Eliseev, greatly interested in him invited him to join the tour project, for all Red Army Choir in the French leg of the tour (March 2012). Opéra Rouge (France) Vincent Niclo performed every night "Ameno" and "La Marseillaise", both of which appear in album Opéra Rouge released on 24 September 2012, that also include many pop-arrangements of classic arias like Giacomo Puccini's "Nessum Dorma", Carl Orff's "Carmina Burana", Tomaso Albinoni's "Adagio", Lucio Dalla's "Caruso" and Luigi Denza's "Funiculi Funicula". The album found great commercial success spending 5 consecutive weeks in Top 5 of French Albums Chart and was certified Platinum on 5 November 2012. On 10 Novembre 2012, Vincent Niclo sang with the Red Army Choir - MVD Ensemble at the Kremlin in Moscow. The event was organized for Army Day and broadcast on Russian national television. On November 24, 2012 on French TV, Red Army Choir MVD Ensemble and Vincent Niclo interpret "All By Myself" near Celine Dion, for big show to celebrate the release of her new album "No wait". Seduced by the amazing interpretation of the Red Choir and Vincent Niclo during this show, she was invited to open the seven concerts that she gives in Paris and Anvers in November and December 2013. During this period Vincent Niclo and Red Army Choir MVD Ensemble, realize a lot of shows on French TV. As on 4 December 2012, they took part in Noël sous les étoiles French TV special presented by Daniela Lumbroso interpreting "Ameno". It was scheduled for broadcast on France 3 on 21 December 2012. In March 2013, Vincent Niclo will engage in yet another tour with the Red Army Choir MVD Ensemble with 37 various dates. During the tour, they receive a 'Triple Platinum Award for 300 000 copies sold of Opéra Rouge. ''O Fortuna (Germany) Collaboration between the Red Army Choir MVD Ensemble and Vincent Niclo carry on with the album O Fortuna will get out on October 18, 2013 in Germany on Deutsche Grammophon. Album Luis Vincent Niclo finished a tribute to tenor Luis Mariano. The new album titled Luis was released September 23, 2013 in France. Shows *2001 / 2002: Titanic as Jim Farrel (French version at Opéra Royal de Wallonie and Opéra d’Avignon) *2002: West Side Story as Tony (at Halle aux Grains in Toulouse) *2002: Les Liaisons Dangereuses (at Valmont) - Only on CD. The show itself did not materialize *2002: Tristan et Iseult as Tristan (Only the initial promotional shows) *2002: Roméo et Juliette, de la haine à l'amour as Romeo and double of Romeo *2003 / 2004: Autant En Emporte Le Vent as Rhett Butler Tours *2006: Night of the Proms (touring France and Belgium) *2012: Touring with Red Army Choir (Chœurs de l'Armée rouge) in France and other countries *2013: Touring with Red Army Choir (Chœurs de l'Armée rouge) in France and other countries *2013: First Part Of Celine Dion with Red Army Choir (Chœurs de l'Armée rouge) in Antwerp and Paris Discography Albums Singles External links *Vincent Niclo Official website *Red Army Choir Official website Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists